Make My Heart A Better Place
by sulwynbennettkennedy
Summary: Sulwyn Bennett-Kennedy witnesses the furious temper of her husband, Thranduil, the Great King of all Mirkwood, as Thorin Oakenshield dares to insult him. ThranduilxOC oneshot OOC Thranduil


I sat on my throne, watching carefully as King Thranduil spoke with Thorin Oakenshield, who was obviously unhappy that Thranduil imprisoned his companions upon their arrival. "Where does your journey end? Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." Thranduil leaned down to look at Thorin closely. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. A King's jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help." Thranduil bowed his head, eyeing Thorin. My eyes darted from Thranduil to Thorin. Thorin smiled thinly. "I am listening." "I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil said firmly, resolute imminent in his piercing gaze. Thorin turned away, considering Thranduil's offer. "A favor for a favor?" "You have my word. One King to another." Thranduil replied solemnly. Thorin slowly faced Thranduil again. "I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us!" Thranduil's eyes widened scarcely. He was visibly shocked at Thorin's words. "You, lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin boomed. I watched in horror as Thorin dared to step in front of King Thranduil, his voice rising, yelling in Dwarvish at him. I couldn't understand what he was saying but Thranduil seemed to. Thranduil shot forward, getting in Thorin's face. His once calm, peaceful blue eyes now flashed angrily into an icy glare. "Do not talk to me of dragon fire, I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North." Suddenly one side of Thranduil's beautiful features distorted, showing signs of being once burnt, then as he stepped back his face returned to it's normal state. I gasped in surprise, dismay overcoming me. Thranduil slightly noticed my discomfort, but maintained his impassive mask. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil walked up the steps to his throne next to me. "You are just like him." He motioned for the guards to grab hold of Thorin who struggled as they held him and took him away. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait." The guards escorted Thorin roughly down the staircase to the cells, where his friends were already waiting. "Ar nin, would you care to reveal to me what that was all about?" I asked smoothly. "What did he scream at you?" Thranduil did not look at me. I wasn't sure if he was ashamed of his injury or not. I shot him a glare. "Why did you not tell me? I am your queen, am I not?" Thranduil rose, and abruptly stormed out of the throne room into the halls adjoining our bedchambers. I followed him, curious as to what Thorin said that unsettled my king so much. I came up behind him, his long flowing blond hair facing me. "Tell me, meleth nin." I urged gently. "An ngell nîn." I whispered, my breath hot in his ear. Thranduil finally spun around, his eyes cold as daggers. He looked as if he were ready to kill even me. His gaze softened a bit when he saw the confusion in my eyes. Thranduil sighed. "Sulwyn, bereth melui nin. I did not wish to frighten you. I was furious, and he offended me greatly." I nodded in agreement. "I know, meleth nin, but what did he say? I did not understand his words." I could see the unspeakable rage crossing his face again. "His words were 'May you die in dragon fire'." Thranduil spat, his eyes narrowing in hatred. "Goheno nin. Gi melin, and I don't want to be the last to know. You've been concealing your true face from me and I'm devastated this happened to you, ar nin." I replied forlornly. Thranduil shook his head in agony. "I could not bear for you of all people to see me, and know this as your husband." I smiled sadly. "I could never leave you and Legolas. We belong together. I would surely die without you, Thranduil." Thranduil smiled brightly at me and leaned forward, slowly locking his lips with mine. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. We stayed like that for several minutes until we pulled apart, and I stroked his face lovingly. "Just remember that gi melin, Thranduil, no matter what happens." I beamed up at him. Thranduil strolled over to our bed, patting it lightly. "You can always show me, Sulwyn." He smiled wickedly, licking his lips. I stripped down for him, until my long white dress was lying on the floor and I was nude with only my crown. Thranduil cupped my nipples, leaning down and taking them into his mouth one at a time. "It's your turn meleth nin." I began undressing him, and he kissed my neck fervently as I did so. He sighed against my neck, his fingers entering my pussy. "You're already dripping for me, aren't you meleth nin?" Finally nude himself, Thranduil pinned me to the bed, and shoved his hard cock into me. "Oh, Thranduil." I whispered lustfully. "Fill me, meleth nin." Thranduil growled, and shot his amazing seed into me. I shrieked in passion and he arched his back as we climaxed. He crashed his lips with mine and our tongues embraced for what seemed like an eternity. We eventually pulled away and I took his cock fully in my mouth, grazing my teeth against him and flicking my tongue back and forth until he came in my mouth. I swallowed hard and licked the remainder of Thranduil's cum from my lips. "Gi melin, Thranduil." Thranduil smiled broadly. "Gi melin, Sulwyn." He lifted my chin and cupped my face, planting his lips to mine. We fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
